Cover Girl
Prior to joining G.I. Joe, Cover Girl was a fashion model who graced the covers of countless magazines, but she found the world of modeling unfulfilling and joined the Army to seek out new challenges in life. She felt very driven to master distinctly unfeminine traits in order to prove that she was not just a pretty face. She has proven to be very knowledgeable in diesel mechanics and gas turbine technology. Despite being covered in grease and sweat in her chosen field, she has never felt happier in life. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Courtney Krieger is one of those lucky sorts who was born with both beauty and brains, and, even more rare, the desire to develop the latter rather than relying just on the former. Still, being a beauty was the focus of her life early on. It was what her parents pushed her towards, and it was rough at times keeping the perfect image, but she didn’t need to spend hours hitting the books to look like she did. It wasn’t that she was dumb, just unmotivated, because she didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life. Thus, she ended up drifting into being a model, because in many ways that was the path of least resistance. Over time Courtney realized she just wasn’t particularly satisfied by what she was doing, and wanted something more; it didn’t feel like it was something she was really ‘good’ at, something that felt right to her. That changed when a yacht party she had been invited to was attacked by pirates. Before that point, Courtney had never even held a gun. Luckily for the rest of the party guests, she was a quick learner. Not only was she able to get her hands on one of the pirate’s weapons, she single-handedly and cold-bloodily wiped out the entire pirate crew. During the debriefing, she admitted that she felt that she’d finally found something she was good at – killing people. That isn’t to say she’s psycho about it; she just doesn’t have that hesitation to pull the trigger than many soldiers must be trained into doing consistently. It’s hard for most people to kill, but Courtney doesn’t have issues with that if it’s necessary to take down a threat. It reminds me of an old saying, how an evil man is less dangerous because they tend to gloat, but a righteous person won’t hesitate to pull the trigger against an evil person. Because of this realization, she chose a very challenging career change: entering the US Army in a time when women were not seen as “proper” soldiers yet, and were still struggling for recognition within the US military. Most female soldiers were not even allowed on the front lines, but Courtney balked at the idea of being shuffled off to a rear area posting. She wanted to be a soldier who fought, not just a glorified secretary as an adjutant somewhere. Despite finishing at the top of her class at the Armor School at Fort Knox, the best she could achieve was to serve as an instructor at the school, where she could at least pass on her skills. Fortunately for her desires, her achievements and her ruthless victory over the pirates drew her to the attention of the Joes, who offered her a position as the second female soldier to join their unit.History written by Mythperceptions. Cover Girl joined the G.I. Joe team in 1983 as the driver of the Wolverine missile tank and first saw combat against Cobra during a battle at the Treasury building in Washington, D.C. She later was one of he many Joes who defended the Pit against a Cobra attack. After helping to rebuild the Joes' damaged headquarters, Cover Girl partnered with Clutch during the Joes' surveillance of Cobra activities in Switzerland and Italy. She had to suffer Clutch's sexist advances, but continued with the mission, which led to the capture of Cobra Commander. Months later, Cover Girl joined a team of Joes raiding the house of a suspected Cobra agent. Their suspicions proved to be true and after the Cobra agent fled, the team followed clues that were left behind and discovered a secret Cobra operation in the Gulf of Mexico. It would lead to the creation of Cobra Island. Some time afterward, Cover Girl was one of the many Joes who participated in the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. When Cobra attempted to take control of the icy nation of Frusenland, Cover Girl served as gunner onboard the Persuader laser tank and fought a column of Cobra's armored vehicles. The Joes won the day and rid the tiny country of Cobra. After seeing action in Frusenland, Cover Girl spent less time in the field and began to help train new recruits to the Joe team. She was one of the few Joes that did not participate in the Cobra Island civil war. In the aftermath of that conflict, Hawk, General Hollingsworth and most of the Joe team were arrested by corrupt generals claiming that the Joes had acted without authorization from above. Cover Girl and the other free Joes went underground and planned to clear their commanders' names. Cover Girl was one of the leaders of the group's assault on the Virginia hospital were Hawk and Hollingsworth were being held as prisoners. The generals were freed and the team was cleared of any wrongdoing. Some time later, Cover Girl and the other women on the Joe team went undercover as cheerleaders when Cobra threatened to kidnap the President at a major league baseball game. Despite being somewhat embarrassed with the situation, they managed to save the President's life. Training new Joes and occasionally monitoring surveillance satellites at the Pit in Utah, Cover Girl continued to work with the team until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: When G.I. Joe was reformed in 1997, Cover Girl returned as one of the Joe's top mechanics. She's been keeping the motorpool in shipshape ever since. In October of 2014, Cover Girl helped provide support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. OOC Notes As evidenced by the pictures below, Cover Girl often changes her hair color from Blonde, to Red to Brown. It is never fo sure which hair color she will have from day to day. The Joes have gotten used to this, and Joes like Ace have a daily pool going on which color her hair will be on that day. Logs/Posts 2009 World Threat Stopped Add. Sat Oct 03 *Time ticker is still running when Cover girl's face appears on the screen*Cover Girl here. Not having much time to come up with a plan, I had to organize a few Mauler and Wolverine squads to battle the threat of the Decepticons to the world. Turns out we got there late, but just in time to help Superion fight the Seekers and Megatron. As the Maulers and Wolverines drove in to battle the seekers directly, I hung back and started firing at other targets, my first being Megatron, but then Skywarp, and eventually Starscream. Lifeline was with me when I fired the missile at him and noticed that he went down. Stalker eventually radioed that the cruiser was going nuclear and we pulled out. Good Job, Joes. This should tell the Decepticons not to underestimate us. Yo Joe! *Screen blips out with the timer ticker still running* 2012 August 8 * 8-8-2012 - Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destroy the G. I. Joe base. Will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? General Sneaky - August 22 Scarlett talks to Hawk about some plans to kick Cobra out of Al-Alawi. Players Cover Girl was played by Whitedagger until 2015. In 2017 she was taken over by Mythperceptions. Gallery CG1.jpg CG2.jpg CG3.jpg CG4.jpg cg8.jpg CG5.jpg CG6.jpg CG7.jpg cg9.jpg cg10.jpg cg11.jpg|Courtney and a Cybertronian... cg12.jpg cg13.jpg cg14.jpg cg15.jpg CG16.jpg covergirl1.jpg CG17.jpg CoverGirl_UC1.jpg Covergirl_1983.png Covergirl_1985.png 76906.jpg cover_girl_by_spidermanfan2099-d8j4lkq.jpg covergirl.jpg Covergirl-caf.jpg cv1.jpg cv01.PNG cv03.PNG cv05.PNG cv21.PNG Preferred Vehicles * Wolverine Missile Tank (1983) References * Action Figure @ yojoe.com * Filecard @ yojoe.com Category:1983/Introductions Category:Active Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:FCs GI Joe Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Surveillance Category:US Army Category:Female Characters